degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 11)
Degrassi Season 11 will premiere this summer, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) with TeenNick marketing the show as, "Degrassi: Now or Never." The show will follow a 7 week telenovela format with 29 episodes, whereas The Boiling Point aired for 6 weeks, 24 episodes. Season 11 will consist of 45 half hour episodes. The summer episodes depict the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The Seniors will graduate and the season will start back up in the fall with the 2011-2012 school year. It is confirmed that Season 11 will premiere in Canada (MuchMusic) and in the US (TeenNick) on July 18th, 2011. Production for the season began on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studio in Toronto. Filming will continue straight through to November, with breaks in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce 6 episodes for the first season of his new series entitled Highland Gardens. Season eleven is produced by Epitome Pictures in association with Much/CTV. Main Cast Seniors (Grade 12) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president with very strict parents. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich, recently-out lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City who has feelings for her best friend. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team who struggles coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, an openly gay ahtlete thats is very confident. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossipy head of the cheerleading squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, kind-hearted cheerleader and romantic. *Jake Neayem as Mo MacDonnell, An overweight senior who has a passion for music. (New) Juniors (Grade 11) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky football player. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, an emotionally unstable bad boy with a dark past, who is still in love with Clare. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, an athlete that has no clue when it comes to love. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a teen mother with a talent for music. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a sweet female-to-male transgender. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a girl with a penchant for dating jocks. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an intense and energetic girl. (New) *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new heartthrob and an old childhood friend of Clare. (New) Freshmen *Alexx Benoit as Sadie Rowland, Dave's tall girlfriend. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, as a rich son of a diplomat who still loves Holly J. *James Edward Campbell as Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald, as a born again Christian who has feelings for Clare and is working at The Dot, after being expelled from school. *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman who is untalented at dancing. *Jesse Trajkovski, as Pauly, a friend of Owen's. *Athena, Riley's new beard *Stephan James as Julian, the guy who convinced Dave to taser Wesley. *Hannah, Wesley's girlfriend Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a villain. *Keke Palmer, a famous musician. *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang Trivia *Stephen Stohn has confirmed that the original plans for the theme song have been changed, and Jake Epstein (Craig) will be singing it. It has also been confirmed that it is a new version of Whatever It Takes. The original plans for the theme song were for Tia from Eve And The Ocean and a 46 Part Children's Choir. *It has been confirmed by TV addict that the eleventh season episodes of Degrassi will have one student of the male persuasion tackle the taboo that is shoplifting, another who is no stranger to trouble finding herself confronted with cocaine, while a third fan favorite is forced to deal with the baggage that comes when two squabbling parents fail to handle their divorce as maturely as one might hope. *New Freshmen will be introduced in the second half of the season. *A new music video promo is set to premiere May 30th on TeenNick, though Stohn tweeted that this date may be pushed up to Friday, Saturday or Sunday. *It is strongly rumored that Fiona will either be held back, or simply decide to remain at Degrassi for another year, meaning her character would remain on the show until the end of Season 12. *Judy Jiao (Leia) was at the readthrough for the graduation episodes *Sav Bhandari, Riley Stavros, Mo MacDonnell, Holly J Sinclair, Anya MacPherson and Annie Clark will all play a large part in the graduation episodes. *Zane Park and Chantay Black will be excluded from the main plot of Dead And Gone. *Despite graduating this season, Chantay Black will apparently still take part in the Power Squad, as she tweeted about making a calendar of 2011 cheerleading events. It should be noted that Cheerleading only takes place in the Winter and the Fall. Episode List Promos & Videos thumb|left|284px External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans *MuchMusic Promo *Now or Never Promo Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons